


Blind Divine

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow stumbles upon a priceless treasure . . .





	1. Chapter 0  Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Will and Jack dive into the water at the ending, Elizabeth stays to marry the Commodore.  


* * *

He finally had everything he ever wanted. His ship had been returned to him, he had a crew that was capable and trustworthy enough, and, after a very long while, Captain Jack Sparrow had his treasure back.

 

"Haven't you learned anything from the last time?"

 

Frowning, Jack looked up, fixing his eyes on the figure of his new first mate, Will Turner. The young man stood on a pile of gold, hands on his hips, and a disapproving look to his face. The poor lad was probably disliking being on this particular island again, so soon after all that had happened with Barbossa and his damned crew. Jack understood his uneasiness, but still. There was treasure here.

 

"William, you worry far too much," the captain finally declared, his words slurring ever so slightly. Anyone who didn't know the man would have thought him to be drunk. Will, unfortunately, knew that wasn't the case. Jack wasn't drunk; Jack was crazy.

 

"You worry far too little," Will returned, clamouring down from top of the pile of gold and stalking closer to his captain. "You have no guarantee that the rest of this garbage isn't cursed as well."

 

"Please boy!" Jack waved off his concern, turning back to the pile of rubies he had been examining bfore. "What are the odds that this whole pile of gold is cursed?"

 

"Would you really like to find out the hard way?" Will snapped, his young face set into a hard glare. "Jack, this whole place is cursed if you asked me. Let's leave; we can find gold somewhere else. There's plenty in the world."

 

"William Turner, I know you have the blood of a pirate, but have you no sense of piracy in your head?" Jack demanded, making a dramatic sweep of his arm to indicate the entire cave and its gold. "As a pirate, it would be criminal of me to leave this all here."

 

"It was criminal of you to steal it in the first place!" Will barked at him. "Jack, no good can come of this place."

 

"Your opinion is hardly objective," Jack returned with a snort. "Now, be a good first mate and help me carry this back to the boats. You've just been down since we left the lovely Miss Elizabeth on the eve of her wedding. It's a bleeding shame Will, but the gold will make you feel better. Just look at the others; it's making them plenty happy."

 

Will shook his head, not even turning to look to see Jack's crew happily load the mounds of gold onto the ships. He wasn't getting through to anyone here. They'd all just as soon as die before leaving this treasure alone.

 

Of course, if they didn't leave it alone, they might die regardless.

 

"Well now, what's this?"

 

Jack's declaration brought him out of his thoughts. Curious despite himself, Will watched as the man pulled a hefty weapon out from underneath a pile of gold.

 

"It's a scythe!" Will declared, taking the weapon from Jack and examining it closely. "The craftsmanship is brilliant! But the designs are arachic. How on earth did something like this end up here? And in such good condition?"

 

"Does it have gold lining?" Jack asked. Will looked closely at the weapon.

 

"No," he replied."

 

"Jewels on the handle?"

 

"No."

 

"Diamonds on the blade?"

 

"No."

 

"Well then I have no idea what it would be doing down here," Jack shrugged, his mind already turning back to the priceless gems behind him. "Throw it away."

 

"Throw it away?" Will repeated. "This could be a priceless artifact? Just because there isn't any gold in it doesn't mean its worthless Jack."

 

"Oh," the captain looked chastised. "So we could sell it to someone for lots of money then?"

 

"We're not selling it," Will told him firmly. "We're not doing anything with it, or these other things. Jack, you haven't the faintest idea where most of these things came from. You could end up in the same boat as Barbossa and his crew."

 

"Highly doubtful," Jack returned with a smirk. "But if we do, then I'll buy you a nice sword with my cursed gold."

 

"You have no sense in you, do you?" Will moaned. Jack grinned, taking the mysterious weapon back from him and throwing into the pile to be taken aboard.

 

"We're pirates boy. We're not supposed to have any sense. Savvy?"

 

*****

 

***Cleveland, 2003***

 

"Um, Red?"

 

Willow looked from the demon text she had been immersed in, seeing Faith standing uncertainly in the hallway. The brunette Slayer looked a bit put out, like she was confused by something and didn't like it.

 

"Yes Faith?" the redhead asked, putting down her book and climbing off her bed. She traveled to her bedroom door, peeking around the corner and noting that almost everyone had gone out for the night. Buffy and Giles must be heading another patrol tonight.

 

"The scythe-" the brunette stopped, her gaze fixed on the weapons closet just three doors down.

 

"What about the scythe?" Willow asked, stepping out into the hallway and leading the way to the weapons. She opened the door to the closet, seeing the scythe hanging proudly in the middle of the display. The weapon that had led them to victory over the First Evil. It deserved a place of honour in their new home.

 

But why was it glowing?

 

"Is it supposed to do that?" Faith asked. Willow shrugged, reaching out and lifting the scythe off the hook. She brought the weapon close to herself, marveling at the white glow covering the weapon stake to blade. Faith ran her finger along the handle, gripping it lightly in her hands as Willow looked it over.

 

"That is the oddest thing-"

 

She never finished her sentence. The white glow of the scythe suddenly exploded, enveloping both girls entirely. Harsh white light filled the hallway, blinding to anyone who beheld it.

 

The light faded away seconds later, revealing the scythe laying on the hallway floor and Willow and Faith nowhere to be seen.

 

*****


	2. Chapter 1  Witches On The Pearl

“There be witches on the Black Pearl!”

 

Jack frowned, looking behind him to give Will a very confused look before turning back to the boat fast approaching them. Abroad were the two crewmembers he had left in charge of the ship, to guard it while the others gathered up the gold.

 

“Why did you leave my ship?” he demanded of the two when they came close enough. The two men started ranting and raving, waving their arms erratically while pointing back at his ship.

 

“Calm down!” Will ordered sharply. “What is the matter with the two of you?”

 

“There be witches on the Black Pearl!” one of them repeated. Jack frowned as he tried to remember the man’s name. Tom? Rob? No, it was Sam, he remembered now.

 

“Sam,” the captain started off, a patronizing smile on his lips. “There are no such things as witches. And even if they were, why would they be on my ship?”

 

“We do not know!” Sam replied, his face aghast. “We were below, checking supplies when we saw this bright light coming from the deck. It was blinding captain! We hurried up to see what was happening and found two women on board. They were scantily dressed and making horrible moaning noises-they had to be witches!”

 

“Oh,” Jack looked thoughtful for a second. “All right then, back to the ship.”

 

“Are you mad?” cried Isabella from behind him. “Did you not hear the men? There are witches on the Black Pearl! Witches are not creatures to be trifled with, Jack.”

 

“First of all, they said they thought they were witches,” Jack corrected. “And they haven’t proven that to me yet. As well, even if they were witches, what else are we to do? Let them have the ship? How are we then to get off this blasted island? As for myself, I’ve been marooned two too many times in my lifetime. It isn’t a pleasant experience; so I’m heading back to my ship. You’re quite welcome to stay here and fret. But either way, there is only one way off this island with all our gold.”

 

“The captain makes a valid point,” Will interjected. “Without the ship we are stuck on this island.”

 

“But what if they use their magic on us?” Sam wailed, looking back at the Black Pearl with real trepidation in his eyes. Jack heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. He brought out his sword, pointing the tip at the man.

 

“That’s what these are for Sam.”

 

*****

 

She first registered this strange swaying motion, one that kind of made her stomach jump in protest. Willow frowned, wondering mildly if there was another earthquake going on. But then again, that would make no sense. They weren’t in Southern California any more. They were in Cleveland. And if the ground was rocking in Cleveland that meant the rather small Hellmouth there was trying to step up and be like big brother had been.

 

“Ugh,” the redhead groaned, rolling over and onto her stomach. Her nose touched something hard and cold, the smell of salt water wafting up to her nose. Willow frowned, opening her eyes slowly to find something she definitely hadn’t expected.

 

“What the hell?” the witch declared, pushing herself rather quickly into an upright position and wincing when her back protested to the action. Willow squeezed her eyes shut, pressing a hand to her spine in hopes of quelling the dull ache persisting

there.

 

“Wha? I’m awake,” she heard someone mumble behind her. Willow turned, spotting Faith laying on her back not too far away. The Slayer was just about awake, opening one eye at a time and closing them again.

 

“Um Red?” she called hesitantly. “Why are we on a ship?”

 

“You noticed that too eh?” Willow sighed in defeat. “I suppose that means that I’m not hallucinating. Damn it.”

 

“Well, maybe it’s like a group hallucination,” Faith offered helpfully. “Those happen every now and then don’t they?”

 

“Yeah, but with us, it’s always reality,” the redhead muttered dejectedly. “And as much as I would love to pretend that this isn’t happening, I think we should quickly move onto how we’re going to get ourselves out of this mess. Or even how we got into it in the first place.”

 

“The scythe!” Faith declared suddenly, jumping to her feet and looking around frantically. “What happened to the scythe? It was doing a funny glowing thing.”

 

Willow nodded, turning over to her hands and knees and crawling across the wooden deck in an attempt to find even a glimpse of the scythe. She picked things up, looking under baskets and barrels, the fear growing in her chest with every second that the scythe was not found.

 

“This is not good,” the redhead muttered worriedly. “This is not good. This is very, very bad. Faith, where is it?”

 

“I don’t know!” the Slayer shouted defensively. “All I know is I’m coming down the hallway last night and the weapons closet is glowing. So I get you and we pick up the damn scythe, there’s this light and-”

 

“We ended up on a ship,” Willow finished for her, scrambling to her feet and looking around. “On a ship, docked in the middle of the ocean and by an island I have never seen before in my life.”

 

“Plus it’s a creepy island,” Faith added, wrinkling her nose unhappily. “I don’t like this Red. I think someone nominated us for a field trip without asking us first.”

 

“Scary thing is, I think you’re right,” Willow murmured, poking at some of the things on the deck. “Sure is an old looking ship. Do you think there’s a radio or something we can use to call someone down to help us?”

 

“Shouldn’t we be more concerned with whoever owns this damn thing?” Faith asked, looking around until her eyes fell on the ship’s helm. “Who would leave a ship like this out in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“Maybe they didn’t leave it,” Willow replied hopefully. “Maybe they went to the creepy island and are on their way back. And then we could figure out where we are.”

 

“What if they don’t come back?” Faith asked in reply. “What if this boat was abandoned?”

 

“It’s full of supplies and stuff,” Willow protested, gesturing to the barrels behind her. “Why would someone leave the ship and all this other stuff behind?

 

“Maybe because the ship is haunted or something?” Faith suggested breezily as she rummaged around trying to find a radio. Willow frowned at her brunette companion, hands on her hips as she glowered.

 

“Don’t even go there Faith,” the redhead warned her. “You know how much I hate ghosts right? They’ve got all these hang-ups and it takes forever to figure out what they want.”

 

“Fine, won’t mention it again,” Faith muttered distractedly. “And there is no sign of any radio or anything. What the hell is going on here Red?”

 

Willow shrugged, opening her mouth to answer when a hand on her throat stopped her. The redhead gave a tiny squeal before stilling when she felt a cold blade at her throat. Another hand encircled her waist and pulled her back flush against another body. A faint smell filled her nostrils, a mixture of sweat, dirt, blood, and leather. There was also a very subtle scent of alcohol that made the redhead wrinkle her nose in disgust.

 

“Hey!” Faith was looking her way, or more accurately, at the person holding her. The brunette stood indecisively on the steps, looking worriedly at Willow. The redhead saw Faith’s gaze drift off someone to the side and heard some faint mumblings. Something about ‘witches’ and ‘hardly dressed’. Great, that meant there were plenty of other people on this boat as well. Willow was starting to feel very anxious.

 

“Greetings ladies,” came the slurred shout from the man holding her. “Welcome to abroad my ship. I am sorry to say that I was not able to provide a proper greeting for you, but as you know, your presence was rather unexpected. Do tell? Who are you and what are you doing here?”

 

Willow frowned, squirming in the embrace of the speaker, craning her neck to get a look at him. And then she understood Faith’s confusion. The guy behind her was very tan, long hair with some braids, wore accessories of all kinds, and had on a lot of eye makeup. Willow felt her eyes widen. He looked somewhere between a pirate and a drag queen.

 

“Um, hi,” the redhead started hesitantly. “We’re very sorry about dropping in like this, but it really wasn’t our doing. Do you suppose you could let me go?”

 

“Well, not right now Miss,” the man replied, giving her an apologetic look. “You see, there is a great belief among my crew members that you are a witch, and so is your friend over there. Until we have proof otherwise, you can understand that it’s in all our best interest if the two of you were incapacitated.”

 

“Fine,” the redhead muttered unhappily. “Then do you think you could lower your hand just a bit? You’re border-line naughty restraining mister.”

 

Faith growled dangerously at that revelation. The man shot a quizzical look her way before smiling wickedly. Willow breathed a sigh of relief when his other hand began to inch itself away from her bosom. But her relief soon turned into outrage as his hand failed to stop at an appropriate destination.

 

“Hey! Too low!” the redhead shrieked, struggling anew in his arms. She grabbed his wayward hand, gripping it tightly to stop its descent. The man just laughed, allowing her to remove his hand and place it at an appropriate position.

 

“Red, what do I do?” Faith called, looking nervously between the redhead and the armed humans behind her. It would have to be regular, surly humans. She wasn’t allowed to kill humans, no matter how annoying they were being. Maybe she should just knock them around for a little while. But then again, there was the tiny problem of the crazy drag queen holding Willow hostage.

 

“Um, I don’t know,” the redhead replied, keeping her eyes on the possibly drunk man holding her captive. “But I don’t think it would be a good idea to give them a reason to hurt us. I’m sure we can all come to an understanding about all this. After all, its not like we’re really witches, right Faith?”

 

Faith frowned, but nodded anyway. Willow gulped, keeping her eyes on the man with a knife at her throat. It would be best not to provoke this guy, or anyone else behind him. She only had to look down to see the gun the man had holstered at his side. Armed and crazy men did not bode well for them. The redhead briefly considered using her magic, but then nixed the idea. She didn’t want to let these guys know that she was an actual witch. And there was that little problem of not knowing where they were and why they were here. For all she knew, these guys were the ones who had activated the scythe and brought them here. Though she doubted it. After all, they didn’t seem to recognize her or Faith at all. And the man holding her looked anything but competent. He looked kind of lost and his eyes were almost constantly rolling around in his head.

 

“Are you drunk?” she asked him incredulously. The man snorted, and shook his head. He turned to face someone behind him.

 

“Why is it that everyone thinks I’m drunk?” he demanded.

 

“Because you act like a louse,” was the curt reply. Willow frowned, locking eyes with Faith. The brunette stood as she had before, uncertainly watching things progress before her. She looked to the redhead for guidance, but Willow was as lost as she was.

 

“Okay, enough,” the man holding her declared. “We don’t have time for this. Sam, Isabella, chain up our lovely visitor up there-”

 

“Hey!” Willow protested.

 

“Sorry Miss, but have to be cautious,” he replied easily. “Don’t worry about your friend. She won’t be lonely. You’ll be joining her.”

 

“Oh joy,” Willow muttered under her breath, watching as the two humans ventured slowly towards Faith. The brunette looked to Willow again and the redhead shook her head ever so slightly. Faith took the hint and allowed the two to drag her down to the common deck and snap some chains on her hands. The Slayer tested them discreetly, noting that with the rust and general bad upkeep of the metal, she would be able to snap them off without too much trouble. Thank heaven for small mercies.

 

“Bring up the gold!” the man shouted to the others behind him. She heard the others behind her break out in murmurs as they went about bringing up the gold. Hmm, creepy old ship, man dressed like a pirate, actual gold . . .she was coming to some very bad conclusions.

 

“Say,” she started off hesitantly. “Um, you guys . . .what is it that you do?”

 

“Do?” the man laughed, tipping her chin by way of the blade at her throat. “Why, we’re pirates of course.”

 

Crap.

 

*****


	3. Chapter 2  North Is Which Way?

"Hey Red?"

 

"Yes Faith?"

 

"I just want it to be known that your plan sucks."

 

Willow sighed, moving her chained hands slightly as she tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in. The task itself was near impossible. It was hard to get comfortable when you're chained and locked up in a cell.

 

Yes, Willow was well aware that she and Faith didn't have to put up with any of this. She was well aware that with a few words she could rid herself of these chains and swept away all those humans on deck to get control of the ship. She was also well aware that this was not anywhere near Cleveland. The scythe had done something; it had sent them somewhere. And probably for good reason. That meant no unnecessary use of force or magic until Willow could figure out what it was they were sent to do.

 

It would be a damn shame if they ended up ruining this ship or its crew only to find out that either was integral to their mission, whatever it may be. Caution was the order of the day.

 

Faith, however, protested such a notion. And had been protesting it ever since Captain Jack Sparrow-the crazy drag queen pirate from before-had had them tossed into this cell.

 

"Fine," Willow whispered back to Faith, her eyes on their reluctant guard on the other side of the room. "Then what kind of plan would you like to follow?"

 

"I break these," Faith started, holding up the the chains restraining both of them. "And then I break a few of those. Especially the freak who wears more eyeliner than B."

 

Willow followed the nod of the Slayer's head to their guard, sending Faith a grim look. The redhead nodded to herself, expecting as much from the Slayer. Faith would look to the violent solution. But then again, Faith was known for trying to find a violent solution to problems. Her and Buffy had that in common. Maybe it was a Slayer thing.

 

"Then what?" she asked calmly, her voice still very low. Faith frowned, giving the redhead a quizzical look.

 

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

 

"I mean, what do we do after that?" Willow elaborated. "Think about it Faith. After we get rid of these chains and those idiots up there, then what? We were sent here by the scythe-"

 

"Don't remind me," Faith growled, her face dark. "What the hell is wrong with that thing? Since when do animate objects decide where I'm spending my summer vacation?"

 

"Faith," Willow shook her head. "The magic in the scythe is ancient, practically a living thing in itself. Whatever the reason for us being dropped here, I just know that it's a good one. That's why I advise cooperation for the time being."

 

"I don't like being cooperative," Faith pouted. "Besides, why should we be all nice to these guys when they're being not-so-nice to us? Hello, chained and locked up! I am not liking this at all."

 

"It's only until I can figure out where we are and why we were sent," Willow consoled her. "I'm also looking for a way to get us home. But for right now, considering I don't even know if we're still in our own dimension, we're lying low."

 

"Fine," Faith muttered, sulking profusely. "But I just want it to be noted that I suggested violence from the get-go. That way if and when this blows up in our faces, I can safely say that I thought better of the idea."

 

"Sure Faith," Willow murmured, leaning back against the cell wall. "Whatever you say."

 

*****

 

"Jack, you can't keep them in there."

 

Jack sighed, putting down his broken compass and fixing his first mate with a glare.

 

"And why not?" he demanded. Will just glared back.

 

"Regardless of how they arrived here, you can't just keep two girls locked away in our dungeon," Will insisted. "We're never going to find out what they want by leaving them there to rot."

 

"Fine," Jack sighed, turning away from the helm to converse with Will. "Say we do go down there to interrogate the dainty ladies, what would we ask? Are you witches? They've already said no to that. Personally, I don't believe them. That's why they stay bound in the dungeon."

 

"If they were witches, wouldn't they have bewitched us by now?" Will demanded, rolling his eyes at the antics of his captain. "For all we know, we're the reasons why those girls are here."

 

"And you think that because?"

 

"That treasure we liberated," Will reminded him. "I told you that some of it was probably as cursed as the Spanish gold. What if in our rush to get them on board, we activated something that brought those girls here? I don't doubt they got here by magic, because there isn't any other way for them to get aboard the Black Pearl. However, I do doubt that the magic was their doing. Look at them Jack; they're just two girls. They didn't fight us when we chained them."

 

"Perhaps it's all a clever ruse," Jack countered. "They do nothing to make us think that they are harmless, but then they turn on us. Killing us slowly and painfully and then later taking off with our gold. Bloody wonderful plan that is. Kudos to those girls for thinking of it."

 

"Again, why would they not take our gold right from the start?" Will shook his head. "Jack, you have no proof those girls are planning anything. You're just being difficult again."

 

"Maybe," the captain shrugged. "But I'm being difficult for the

safety of my ship and my crew. You'll thank me for it one day."

 

Will sighed, knowing that it would get him nowhere arguing with Jack. The man would only twist his words around until the captain found a meaning in them that he enjoyed. The gravity of the situation would not penetrate with Jack for a little while. He was too busy riding off the joy of regaining his boat and his treasure. The treasure might be cursed and cost him his boat in the end, but for now he was happy just having them both. The rest of the crew was on high alert due to the two girls they had discovered the other day, but Jack could not be brought out of his euphoria long enough to deal with the matter properly.

 

"Are you at least going to feed them?" Will demanded them. Jack blinked, turning back to the helm of the ship while giving the suggestion a thought.

 

"I suppose I have to, don't I?" the captain murmured. "Having them alive and well would bode better for any kind of interrogation. Fine, feed them."

 

"And as for questioning them?" Will prompted. Jack shrugged, turning the ship's wheel slightly to the left, his eyes and mind on the open sea rather than the two girls imprisoned on his boat.

 

"We'll do that too. Later."

 

Will scowled, unsure of what to do in light of his captain's flippancy. Jack's eyes flickered to his face, another sigh escaping the captain.

 

"Buck up there Will," Jack needled him. "Here, I decided that since you're the only one who likes the damn thing, you can have it before we even divide up the treasure."

 

Will frowned, his confusion dissipating as Jack dragged out the weapon they had discovered in the cave. The captain bestowed it to him without much pomp or flair, which was odd for Jack, but Will could care less.

 

He ran his hands over the smooth red surface of the scythe, his fingers dancing across the blade as they tested the sharpness. He gripping the handle tightly, a bit confused by the sharp, pointed wooden end of the weapon, but happy nonetheless. This weapon was astounding.

 

"Thank you Jack," Will murmured, clutching the scythe to his chest. Jack waved this off, already back to trying to navigate with his broken compass.

 

"Stopping your whining will be thanks enough for me," the captain muttered, his brow furrowed as he shook his broken compass angrily for a second. With another dramatic sigh, Jack closed the device and slipped it back into his pocket. Will turned away from the captain, intent on putting his new possession carefully away in his cabin. Behind him, Jack could still be heard muttering unhappily.

 

"Who knew that North would turn out to be so important?"

 

*****


	4. Chapter 3  All Locked Up And No Where To Go . . .

Faith heard the footsteps on the stairs before even the guard did, sitting up straighter and nudging the redhead across from her with her left foot.

 

“Wakey-wakey Red,” the brunette whispered to her

companion. “We’ve got ourselves a visitor.”

 

“Hmm?” Willow mumbled, slowly coming out of the slight nap she had been indulging in. After all, Captain Sparrow had thrown them in this cell several hours ago, with no real indication he was going to let them out. Utter exhaustion had finally caught up to the witch and for the past hour or so, she had been enjoying a dreamless sleep.

 

But now she had to be awake and attentive. Darn it.

 

“Who is it?” she asked, stifling a yawn. Faith shrugged, turning around and craning her neck to have a look towards the stairs. She saw a young man appear at the bottom. The man shook his head at the sight of their ever diligent guard, who had embarked on his nap an hour before Willow. Faith didn’t actually care about that, or about the slight argument developing between the lazy guard and indignant young man. All Faith cared for was the tray of food the man was carrying.

 

Thank God! This Slayer hadn’t eaten for hours! Hours!

 

“Look!” Faith whispered excitedly to Willow, poking the redhead in the side hard enough to make Willow wince. “He brought us food. I’m starving!”

 

“You’re always starving,” Willow snorted, face unimpressed. “All you do is slay and train, and correct me if I’m wrong, but did you once say that slaying made you hungry and horny?”

 

“Absolutely,” Faith grinned unrepentantly. “And as soon as we eat, maybe you could help me with the horny part. Whaddya say Red? Feel like swinging my way?”

 

Willow snorted, trying in vain not to laugh as Faith waggled her eyebrows at her friend. She shook her head at the brunette, giggles escaping her despite her will. She couldn’t really help it. Faith was mocking her, giving her a horribly obvious leer and playfully licking her lips.

Only when the young man bearing food approached did Faith

desist in her fun.

 

“How are you feeling?” the stranger asked them, nervously looking at their chained hands and feet. “Are you all right?”

 

“Peachy,” Faith growled back. “I’ve always enjoyed being locked up and thrown in to a cage. Whoa, that came out really wrong. Anyway, hey, what’s your name cutie? And is that for us?”

 

The young man looked mildly frazzled, trying to decipher exactly what Faith had just said. Willow looked through the cage bars, eyes falling on the food he had brought down. Her stomach grumbled audibly, reminding her that it had quite possibly been over twelve hours since she had last eaten. She really hoped that the young man had brought that down for them, not just to tease them in some sort of bizarre torture method.

 

“My name is William Turner,” he finally responded, giving them a small, sympathetic smile. “I am the first mate of the Black Pearl. And yes, I did bring this down for you. Are you up for eating?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Faith chirped, trying hard not to drool as the young man opened the cage door and slid the tray in between the two girls. He moved to shut the door, an apologetic look on his face as he did so.

 

“I am afraid, that for the time being, the captain deems it best that you two remain in here,” Will informed them. “I am sorry for that dear ladies, but you have to understand that there is always severe superstition on a ship. And two girls appearing out of thin air does nothing to alleviate the concerns of the crew.”

 

“You don’t seem all that spooked,” Willow commented, ripping off a piece of bread and placing it in her mouth. Her eyes moved to Faith, nose wrinkling a bit when she saw the way her friend was stuffing her face.

 

Only a Slayer could eat like that. Well, a Slayer and Xander. But then again, Xander and his stomach had always seemed something other than human to her.

“I’m not a sailor by profession,” he admitted.

 

“Don’t you mean pirate?” Faith interrupted, pausing in her eating long enough to spare the man a quick glare.

 

“Well, yes, if you must get technical,” Will stuttered, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Either way, I was apprenticed as a blacksmith. I do not believe as many of these superstitions as my crewmates would like. They seem to think you’re witches.”

 

“We already said we weren’t,” Willow pouted. “They’re acting like we asked for this. And trust me, that is so not the case.”

 

“Well, you have to excuse them,” Will shrugged. “Your sudden appearance and scant dress alarmed-”

 

“Scant dress?” Willow repeated, looking down at the flannel pants and white tank top she had put on for bed. She looked over to Faith, noting the brunette was always dressed in her nightclothes of loose fitting shorts and a black tank top with “Boy Toy” scrawled across her chest in glittering silver gems. The redhead pulled her legs up to her chest, folding her arms around her knees.

 

“Also not our fault,” the redhead muttered unhappily. “We were getting ready to go to bed before all this happened.”

 

“What did happen?” Will pounced almost immediately. “How did you get aboard this ship?”

 

“Can’t tell you,” Faith responded shortly. Will frowned, looking between the girls suspiciously.

 

“Can’t or won’t,” he demanded.

 

“Can’t,” Willow replied quickly. “We don’t know how we got here just yet. All we know is we were at home and then there was this glow and then we were here.”

 

And the scythe was in there somewhere as well. But Willow was going to keep that little tidbit between herself and Faith for just now.

 

“And then your crazy captain put a blade to Willow’s throat,” Faith added unhappily. “What’s his deal anyway? Not like we meant to end up on his ship?”

 

“Jack is just cautious,” Will defended his friend.

“Especially concerning his boat. They were just reunited, you see.”

 

“I see,” Faith nodded sagely. “But I don’t care. How much longer do we have to stay in here? My legs are getting cramped. You could have at least put us in a cage with bunks or something.”

 

“Sorry,” Will shrugged his shoulders helplessly once more. “It is out of my hands.”

 

“No biggie,” Willow replied, finishing off her half of the cheese and bread and wiping her hands clean. “But could I just ask, what is it that Captain Sparrow plans to do with us?”

 

“Well, that depends on you and your friend,” interjected another voice from the stairwell. Faith turned and saw who was coming, stifling a groan but settling for rolling her eyes in exasperation.

 

“It’s the Mascara-Wonder,” the brunette grumbled to her friend. Willow frowned, moving so she could see around Will, eyes falling on Jack as he waltzed his way over to their cage. Willow frowned, wondering once more if the man was drunk. He was certainly walking like he was, feet stumbling over one another and that same dazed expression on his face.

 

“That’s Captain Jack Sparrow little missy,” Jack corrected Faith, shooting her a dark look. “And don’t forget the ‘captain’. Everyone always forget the ‘captain’.”

 

“Is that because you look more like a clown?” Faith asked innocently. Will snorted, hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Jack spared his first mate a withering glare before turning affronted eyes on Faith.

 

“And who might you be, my lady?” he asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. Faith plastered a fake smile on her face before replying in the same tone of voice.

 

“None of your business, you trussed up she-man.”

 

“Faith!” Willow snapped, appalled at her friend’s words but not really shocked by them. “You’ll have to excuse Faith. She’s kind of hostile about all of this. You see, we were kind of sent here without our permission. But her name is Faith, and my name is Willow.”

 

“They say they were at home, preparing for sleep, before a white light enveloped them and dropped them on the deck,” Will supplied quickly. “Jack, I think we should look over all those things we brought aboard-”

 

“And where would you’re home be?” Jack demanded, ignoring Will’s attempt to talk to him. Faith exchanged an uneasy look with Willow before replying.

 

“Ohio?” she tried out hesitantly. Jack looked confused and Willow jumped to fill him in.

 

“She means New England,” Willow covered up for her friend. “We’re from New England.”

 

“New England?” Jack repeated. “How on earth did you manage to make it to the Caribbean all the way from New England?”

 

“We didn’t,” Faith rolled her eyes. “Is your head as thick as your eyeliner? We didn’t sign up for this trip. Someone brought us here without our permission. You might even say we were kidnapped.”

 

“Jack!” Will hissed at his friend. “The treasure. I told you that whole pile was cursed-”

 

“And now you’re getting ahead of yourself,” Jack dismissed this with a wave of her hand. “I doubt that we’re the reason why these girls were taken from their home, if that is indeed what happened. Either way, we’re not going to get anything resolved, just jumping to conclusions-”

 

“Jumping to conclusions!” Will looked deeply offended. Willow looked uncertainly between the two men while Faith looked on eagerly, quietly hoping for a fight to break out. So sue her, it was boring down here.

 

“Captain,” Will addressed Jack bitingly. “May I have a word with you in your cabin?”

 

“Certainly,” Jack assented, offering the caged girls an offhand wave. “We will have to continue this later ladies. Just sit tight for now.”

 

Faith almost growled as the man turned and led his first mate back up the deck. The brunette made a disgusted face, angrily kicking the food tray away from her, sending it skittering across the floor to collide with the wall.

 

“Sit tight he says. When I get out of here, I’m giving that retarded drag queen the beating of a lifetime.”

 

*****


	5. Chapter 4  Plan B Anyone?

"Jack, you have no idea what you brought aboard this ship-"

 

"It's just treasure Will-"

 

"I bet that's what Barbossa and his men said-"

 

"Would you stop throwing that in my face-"

 

"Maybe if you learned something-"

 

"Will, it's gold-"

 

"It's cursed-"

 

"You don't know that-"

 

"Yes I do!"

 

Gibbs sighed, exchanging a look with Isabella before looking back to the captain's closed doors. The captain had wanted a private word with the first mate, but the two of them were so loud the captives probably heard them.

 

"Do you really think it was something among the gold?" Isabella whispered to him. Gibbs sighed again and shrugged his shoulders, tapping his fingers thoughtfully on the helm.

 

"I think that anything is possible," Gibbs finally responded. "However, I don't think the girls might be any danger to us. If they were, they would have killed us before we could even get near them with those chains."

 

"How do you know that?" Isabella demanded, shifting nervously at the mention of the two girls. Gibbs shrugged once more, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"It's the brunette. I have this feeling that if she desired so, we'd all have been dead hours ago."

 

*****

 

Will shut his eyes and tried to regain his calm. Jack sat on his bed, admiring some piece of treasure and basically ignoring the concerns of his first mate. The captain shot the younger man a sideways look, a smirk sliding across his features at the frustrated look Will was displaying.

 

"Really Will, let it go!" Jack declared, throwing his treasure piece back onto his bed and leaping to his feet. "We had nothing to do with the arrival of our guests. Other than take the treasure, we did nothing. And besides, if it was the treasure, why didn't those girls appear on the island? Use your head boy!"

 

"You first!" Will retorted, his face angry. "Can't you just for once entertain the idea that we might have to put that treasure back?"

 

"But that would be wrong!" Jack gasped, his face shocked. "We're pirates boy! We don't return treasure!"

 

"Even if it's going to get us killed?" Will shook his head at his friend. "Really Jack, please use the mind that I know you possess and show only once awhile. Barbossa and his men were cursed by parts of that treasure. We take that treasure, and then some great magic is worked to bring those two girls here. Please tell me that you see a connection."

 

"I also see that those girls might be witches," Jack responded flippantly. "Will, despite their lovely story about their innocence, how are we to know anything for sure? They could very well be evil-"

 

"This is getting us nowhere!" Will snapped. "We can't keep going around in circles Jack! Fine, you won't give up the treasure. Then what are we supposed to about those girls? We can't leave them in the cell?"

 

"You've said that before," Jack sighed, waltzing over to his nighttable to pour himself a drink. "Now Will, I want you to think this over seriously? Are we really sure that we in fact CAN'T leave them in there?"

 

"Jack Sparrow!"

 

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected distractedly. Will balled up his fists and took a deep breath before fixing his captain with a harsh glare.

 

"You're impossible," he grounded out. Jack grinned, lifting his cup in a half toast to his first mate.

 

"I know."

 

*****

 

Sam wanted to go to sleep. He had been watching those damn witches for hours now. The redheaded one that the common sense to sleep every now and then, but that dark-haired woman was impossible. She spent most of the time rattling her chains or yelling insults out at him from her cage. At least, he thought they were insults. He couldn't understand much of the language the girl used, but by her tone of voice he could be certain that it wasn't very nice at all. As well, the redhead awoke every so often to admonish her companion for her language. That's how he knew she was insulting him.

 

He wanted to sleep finally. John had finally switched guard with him and Sam was on his way to the galley for a spot to eat before hitting the sack. He ambled across the deck, smiling every so often to his other crewmembers. On deck, away from those girls, it was so much easier to remember that they had finally gotten their gold. He could not wait until they docked and he could spend some of his wealth. He was going to buy himself a new pair of boots. His current ones were all ratty-tatty and falling apart at the seams. He couldn't wait to get himself a new pair of shiny leather boots.

 

Sam felt himself perk up, infinitely happier now that he was dwelling on the near future. All this gold to spend and no one to stop them. It really was the best life could get.

 

Unfortunately, his happy thoughts could not last. Almost halfway across the deck, Sam was stopped still by the appearance more a bright light right before. It reminded him of what had happened earlier that day, only when the girls appeared, it had been in a white light.

 

This light was all red.

 

Sam jumped back, stumbling backwards as he tried to pry his sword from his sheath. He cried out, alerting his crewmates to the new danger, not believing his eyes when more figures appeared on the deck. And this time, there was no cause for debate. He could tell just by looking at them.

 

These were demons.

 

*****

 

Faith jerked awake at the sound of screams coming from the deck. She looked towards Willow, seeing the redhead was awake and alert now too. The brunette motioned to the stairs with her head, shaking her chained wrists in the face of her friend.

 

"Can we follow my plan now?"

 

*****


	6. Chapter 5  The Slayer In Her Element

Will heard the screams and shouts first. His eyes immediately turned towards the closed cabin door, his hand already on the hilt of his sword. He heard Jack move, coming to stand right next to him. Will spared the captain a sideways glance, his gaze accusatory.

 

“What did you do now?”

 

Jack looked affronted for a minute before he let the expression drop.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. Will rolled his eyes and drew his sword completely. Jack did the same and side-by-side, the captain and his first mate made for the door. Will grasped the handle tightly before swinging it open quickly.

 

The sight of the deck made both men stop right in their tracks. There were figures in dark cloaks running after their crewmembers. They were armed to the teeth, raising long blades up against members of the crew. The pirates seem to be holding their own for now, but the cloaked figures kept coming, fighting with scary strength and agility.

 

“What in the blazes is this?” Jack demanded, stepping forward slightly. Will grabbed his captain by the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards just in time to keep him from being skewered by the blade-wielding cloaked person. Jack flailed, recovering in time to lash out with his foot and kick his attacker backwards. The figure stumbled back, the hood of his cloak falling away from his face. Will felt his blood run cold at the sight of its face.

 

“What happened to his eyes?” Jack demanded, eyes wide. “And his mouth, for that matter? Will?”

 

“Demons,” Will whispered. “Demons for sure. I told you that treasure would bring us bad luck! Now look at this!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, still unwilling to admit that the treasure could be at fault here. His eyes swept over the crowd of demons and pirates running to and fro on the deck of his ship. His eyes latched onto a group of demons near the mast. Jack was startled to find them looking directly his way. He grabbed Will’s arm and pointed to them.

 

“Is it just me or do they look ready to charge?”

 

Will sighed and brought his sword up. The group of five or six demons drew their weapons as well and began to slowly march forward. Jack was extremely flustered by their approaching foes, looking at all corners of his deck in hopes of finding some sort of salvation from the impending attack. His eyes fell on the door leading to the lower levels, his curiosity increasing as he saw the two figures who emerged from below.

 

The women looked momentarily confused and the brunette, Faith, made a face and turned to say something to her companion. The redhead waved her off, pointing in the direction of the group advancing on himself and Will. Faith turned until her eye caught Jack’s and an almost pleased smile crossed her face. Then Willow slapped her friend on the arm and pushed her in the direction of the demons. After a second, Faith relented and moved forward, stopping to pick up a sword from the fallen Sam.

 

“Is she mad?” Will demanded, eyes flickering between the brunette woman and the demons preparing to rush them. Jack only shrugged, watching as the redhead took the time to drag a wounded Sam out of the fray and liberating him of his dagger. It almost amused him to see her get to her feet, dagger held out as if she planned on protecting Sam from any threatening demons.

 

“How did they manage to get out of their cage?”

 

*****

 

When Faith had first heard the screams coming from the deck, she felt almost gratified. After alerting Willow and managing to secure her consent, Faith made quick work of the chains binding her and the redhead. Dropping the metal onto the floor, the brunette turned her attention to the door of their cell.

 

“Stand back Red,” she advised her companion, guiding the redhead to stand behind her. Willow complied almost immediately, bracing herself against the wall of the cell while Faith measured the door in front of her. Dropping her feet into a ready position, Faith felt a smirk curve her lips before she lashed out with her foot. The impact with the cell door was loud, the flimsy metal giving way underneath the strength of her attack. The door swung open rapidly, barely holding on by one hinge.

 

“See?” Faith turned to Willow. “I could have done that forever ago.”

 

“Not now Faith,” Willow rolled her eyes and pushed past the brunette. The redhead made for the staircase quickly, Faith right on her heels. Their guard had long ago run back up to the deck to help his crewmates. They reached the top deck without incident, stumbling onto the deck and taking in the havoc on board. Faith’s eyes fell on the cloaked figures attacking the crewmembers. Getting a good look at the face of one of the attackers, Faith felt her anger rise.

 

“What the hell!” the brunette Slayer declared unhappily. “Red, those are Bringers! I helped kill those bastards off less than a month ago! I should not have to deal with these things again! It’s unfair! They were already slain!”

 

“In our time they were,” Willow reminded her friend. “But that obviously isn’t the case right now. However, I will feel more obliged to take up this argument with you later providing that we don’t die now! Faith, get to work!”

 

Faith scowled, turning around to assess the damage so far. The first person she saw was their first guard, the one that hadn’t liked them all that much. She thought his name was Sam, but couldn’t be all that sure. Either way, he looked worse for wear, bleeding from a wound in his gut. It wasn’t that deep, but he was definitely out of the game.

 

The second thing she noticed as the captain and that Will guy. They stood off to the side, standing in front of a half open door. It looked like it led to some sort of bedroom or something, and a pretty snazzy one at that. Faith felt a bit of indignation, thinking back to her little cell.

 

“Faith, they’re getting ready to attack them!”

 

Faith nodded at Willow’s declaration, already measuring up the group of demons advancing on Jack and Will. None of the Bringers had yet to register the existence of either herself or Willow and that gave her time to look everything over. Jack looked really cornered. What a shame that was.

 

The devilish smile was wiped from her features when Willow gave her arm a hard whack. Yelping in shock, the Slayer quickly covered her arm and rubbed at the red area.

 

“Hey,” she whined petulantly. Willow shook her head and pointed wordlessly in the direction of Captain Sparrow and Will. Faith rolled her eyes and looked around her for something that could serve as a weapon. Her eyes fell on Sam once again, and the sword hanging idly in his hand. Faith moved forward, picking the weapon up and rising to her feet. Sam made some protesting sounds but fell silent when Willow bent down to assist him. Faith ignored them for the time being, knowing that Willow was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her eyes were on the Bringers and the anticipation of a good fight was starting to get to Faith.

 

With another evil smirk, the Slayer raised her sword and plunged headfirst into the group of Bringers before her.

 

*****

 

Willow winced when she heard Faith roar out some sort of battle cry. With a quick shake of her head, the redhead turned her attention to Sam.

 

“You okay down there?” she called hesitantly, nervously licking her lips as she gripped the blade in her right hand. Sam made some positive gurgle in response and Willow nodded, barely registering it. Her eyes were locked on Faith as the Slayer began to cut her way through the legion of Bringers that had somehow appeared on the deck of the Black Pearl. Faith was having a grand old time, swinging her sword wildly and lashing out with vicious kicks and punches that sent her opponents flying.

 

Captain Sparrow and Will stood slightly shocked at the doorway to some cabin, obviously surprised by Faith’s fighting ability. However, when even more Bringers emerged from the shadows of the ship, both men snapped to attention and began lending to the fight.

 

Willow watched their progress carefully, her eyes darting around her own vicinity to make sure that no Bringer came close enough to threaten her and the man at her feet. Her reprieve from fighting lasted only a few minutes. A Bringer deflected from one of Faith’s blows came reeling her way. It seemed to register her presence and in the next second, it was charging at her.

 

Willow bit her lip, trying not to panic as the Bringer came closer. Dodging the first blow, she managed to kick the blade out of its hands. Wasting no time, she slammed her dagger into the chest of her attacker. Warm blood trickled onto her hand immediately, but Willow didn’t spend any time thinking on it. She pushed the dead Bringer off her blade and kicked him away, already prepared to face the next challenger.

 

It stepped up pretty quickly and Willow was momentarily stunned by a punch it threw at her. She hit the deck, her cheek stinging with horrible pain. Sam let out a bellow, lashing out with his own foot and striking the Bringer in between its legs. Willow made it to her knees, finding the Bringer stunned by Sam’s kick. She tightened her grip on her dagger and slashed at the creature’s neck. Its hands went to its neck and it stumbled away from her. The redhead collapsed next to the wounded pirate behind her, giving him a shaky smile.

 

“Thanks,” Willow gasped, patting Sam’s shoulder. The older man nodded and then fell backwards, hand covering the wound on his gut. Willow looked up, seeing that the fight had ended for the most part. Faith was stomping around the deck, eyeing every fallen Bringer angrily. Jack and Will were behind her, shaken but okay. Other crewmembers began crawling out of the shadows, pale but in one piece.

 

The redhead sighed in relief, turning her attention to Sam. She examined the wound on his stomach, noting that it wasn’t all that serious. Ripping off a section of the man’s own vest, she bundled up the fabric and pressed it heavily against the wound. She took his hand and placed it over the cloth, pressing down on it carefully.

 

“Keep pressure on it,” she advised him. “It’ll stop the bleeding.”

 

He nodded, hand pressing down on the cloth as instructed. Willow brushed her hands on her pants, looking down at herself and seeing that her nightclothes were now beyond salvation. She was covered with blood. It was making her stomach kind of queasy.

 

“Hey Red, was that great or what?”

 

Willow shook her head, not even bothering to respond to Faith. Rather, she watched as Jack and Will made their way over to them, Jack with his sword levelled at Faith.

 

“All right, that is quite enough!” the captain declared, angry eyes on the brunette and redhead. “You explain what just happened, and you explain it now.”

 

Faith snorted, and shot Jack an unimpressed look.

 

“So now you’re going to be serious. It would work better if you didn’t have on more makeup than me.”

 

*****


	7. Chapter 6  Back To Square One

Faith really hated being held at gunpoint.

 

The brunette Slayer frowned to herself, absently cracking her knuckles as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Sure, coming out to fight had been wicked fun, but now there were all those consequences to deal with. Maybe she should have listened to Willow.

 

The sounds of twelve guns being readied suddenly cut across the air. Faith scowled, dropping her hands and conceding to make no more noises for the time being. It seemed no matter what she did, these pirates were now ready to shoot her. If this is what they did when she cracked her knuckles, Faith wasn't sure she wanted to know what they would do if she should happen to sneeze.

 

The Slayer shook her head, sending a glare to the closest pirate who was shakily aiming a pistol at her. She turned to her right side, catching Willow's eye momentarily. The redhead gave her a warning look, sitting primly and looking as innocent as she could. Faith guessed that Willow wanted the Slayer to follow her example but Faith knew it was pointless. Innocent on her always looked like some sort of bizarre joke.

 

"You know, aiming guns at us isn't the most conventional way to ask questions," Faith started out, tossing an evil smirk Isabella's way. "Now, if you guys could just take the time to articulate what it is that you want-"

 

"Silence witch!" barked Mr. Gibbs. "We won't have you cast any more spells on this ship!"

 

"They think I'm the witch?" Faith sniggered, elbowing Willow slightly. "Man, are they bad at this."

 

"Shut up Faith," Willow whispered tersely at her friend. "Just for once, let me handle this."

 

"Because you were doing such a good job before," Faith rolled her eyes, holding up her hands for Willow's inspection. "Hate to break it to you hon, but your method landed us in chains again."

 

"Actually, what got us back in chains was you trying to throw Captain Sparrow clear of his own cabin," the redhead snapped. "So can't you just sit back and let me try to calm them all down?"

 

"But my way would be quicker!" Faith whined, ignoring the startled looks coming from the pirates around her. "And besides, these guys won't talk to us until Captain Sparrow gets back out here. I tell you, this is so not a nice way to show gratitude for saving their lives."

 

Willow shook her head, looking around at the circle of unhappy and distrusting faces. Her heart sank when she found that Will was not among these people, her firm belief being that the First Mate was the only sensible person on this ship.

 

And the only one who didn't seem to want them dead. Of course, since Faith’s earlier stunt of trying to send the captain airborne, even Will might not want them around anymore.

 

“Could you try not to get us into even more trouble than before?” Willow hissed at the Slayer. “Talking like this is not going to help matters.”

 

“And that’s because we don’t have any privacy,” Faith finished for her friend. The brunette put a menacing scowl on her face, giving each of their guards a frightful look.

 

“If you guys don’t step off a good fifteen feet, I’m going to let loose some hurting on your asses.”

 

Twelve blank stares answered her remark. Faith rolled her eyes, clamouring to her feet and practically shouting at the dumbfounded crewmembers around her.

 

“Give us some room damn it!”

 

This time everyone understood. Willow thought it was almost comical the way every single last pirate in earshot backed a good twenty feet away from the agitated Slayer. They kept their guns up, but betrayed their nerves when they were unable to keep their hands steady. The redhead felt sorry for the poor pirates. They really stood no chance against Faith when she was in this kind of mood.

 

“Bunch of dumb-ass, cowardly pirates,” Faith could be heard muttering as she settled back down on the ground beside her friend. The brunette crossed her legs, seemingly not caring about the chains that bound her ankles as she continued to glare certain death at her supposed guards.

 

“Red, I’m really not enjoying myself here anymore. Let’s bail.”

 

“And where should we go Faith?” Willow asked, shaking her head at her friend. “Into the nice, endless waters? Because I’d hate to break it to you Faith, Slayer or not, even you wouldn’t be able to swim that far to shore. And even if that were an option, what the hell would we do then? We don’t know how we got here, why we’re here, or why the Bringers are after this bunch. We don’t have much to go on now do we?”

 

“So you propose to stay here and let these guys dump us in jail cells whenever the mood strikes them?” Faith growled at the witch. “Again Red, your plan sucks. I am not staying here, trussed up like a turkey for God knows how long. We need to figure something out and now. I’m starting to lose my patience.”

 

“Starting?” Willow shot back snidely, though her heart was obviously not in it. “Doesn’t matter. It’s like you said before, nothing is getting done until Jack Sparrow decides to grace us with his presence once more. If he ever recovers from your attempted flying lesson.”

 

Faith grinned devilishly at the reminder of her antics from before.

 

“His fault for not believing that I was superhuman,” the brunette shrugged, a smile still on her lips. “Besides, he deserves it for being so damn thick-headed. Hello? He’s questioning my strength? Wasn’t I the one to completely wipe the ship floor clean with demon ass? I think he’s forgetting that I saved his life, and all their lives, just like any other good superhero would have done.”

 

“And then you tried to kill him,” Willow returned evenly. “Just like any other good super villain would have done.”

 

“Are you trying to imply something Red?”

 

“I’m not implying anything,” she denied, giving the brunette a smug grin. “I’m saying it plain out right.”

 

“Red, you’ve got some mouth on you sometimes,” Faith giggled. “I kind of like it. It means that my bad influence is finally starting to have its effect on your behaviour.”

 

“Please, like this is your doing,” Willow smirked. “It may be partly your doing, but the majority of the glory would have to go to Xander and Spike. Between those two, I think I might have learned every cuss word ever created, and the best scenarios in which to use them.”

 

“And Giles used to say those guys were useless,” Faith joined in good-naturedly. “Of course, he was pretty much right about that one.”

 

“Hey, no bashing the boys that aren’t here to defend themselves,” Willow warned the Slayer. Faith frowned, an eyebrow arched.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Faith.”

 

“Fine,” Faith consented, heaving a dramatic sigh before letting it go. Her dark brown eyes travelled the expanse of the deck once more, a sneer on her face for every one of the frightened, gun-toting pirates she saw. She decided to look beyond them, to the wide-stretching sea on every side of them. Willow was right; that was too far even more a Slayer to swim. Not that Faith was going to tell Willow she had been right. Any encouragement from Faith might lead the tiny witch to think she was right about other things. Like staying put and behaving for all these whacked out pirates. So far, Willow’s judgement on that had been less than satisfactory. Faith just wished Willow would let her knock heads and clear the way already. All this shouting and gun toting was starting to make Faith just a tiny bit antsy.

 

It was starting to get kind of cold. Not too much of a surprise since night had fallen not too long ago. All the Bringer bodies had been collected and tossed overboard without too much ceremony. All those who weren’t injured were on deck, either on watch for demons or watching her and Willow. Faith wondered if anyone had even given thought to running the ship. At this rate, they were never going to dock anywhere.

 

Willow gave an involuntary shiver, causing Faith to look her way. For the first time she noticed how utterly tired and miserable Willow looked. Her night clothes were a lost cause, streaked endlessly with blood and dirt, not to mention a few good tears here and there. Willow’s face was paler than usual and there were some bags starting to appear underneath the witch’s eyes. Faith felt a pang of sympathy for Willow. The poor girl looked about ready to collapse.

 

But Faith also knew that Willow wouldn’t let that happen. She was keeping herself up and alert. Her eyes darted all over the place, as if she was looking for something. Faith knew the redhead was trying to figure out how or why they had ended up in this place and quickly finding no real answer for all her troubles. Faith had this sinking feeling that only the scythe knew what was going on. Unfortunately for them, the scythe didn’t talk and reveal its plan. And possibly even worse, they didn’t have the scythe with them.

 

“You cold?” Faith murmured to her friend, even though she knew the answer to that question. Willow’s lips were chattering together as the redhead tried to brave the cold.

 

“Just a little,” she stuttered. Faith sighed and looked around her, picking up a huge hunk of tattered sail lying not too far away. It wasn’t clean, but then again, neither was Willow. And if the damn thing kept her from turning into an icicle, then what was the harm?

 

“I’m seriously starting to get tired of this waiting game,” Faith growled, sending a dark look towards the closed cabin doors. “What the hell is the hold up? And do you notice that those two spend way too much time together in Jack’s bedroom? I’m thinking something kinky is going on over there.”

 

“That’s only because you have a dirty mind and tend to think of gross things like that,” Willow retorted evenly, most of her shivering under control now that Faith had wrapped her up in the remains of a ruined sail. Her eyes followed Faith’s to Jack’s door, wondering not for the first time what was really going on in there . . .

 

“Seriously, they could be getting it on and we wouldn’t know because we’re all distracted and tied up out here.”

 

But she doubted that Faith’s theory held any merit. Sparing the brunette another mild glare, Willow turned her attention back to Jack’s closed cabin door.

 

What were they talking about in there?

 

*****

 

“Will?”

 

There was a slight pause before Will heaved a sigh and looked from his seat to the pale face of his captain. Jack had not taken his most recent adventure with the brunette Faith that entire well. In fact, he hadn’t been able to stay on his own two feet since the whole debacle happened. It was almost funny, to see Jack reduced to this state of anxiety finally.

 

Almost, but not quite. There was still the matter of the two strange females to deal with, not to mention the group of demons that just tried to lay waste to the crew of the Black Pearl. There wasn’t time for Will to laugh about this. Perhaps he would find the time later.

 

Provided he lived through any of this.

 

“Yes Jack?” he replied finally, watching his captain with slightly concerned eyes. Jack swallowed deeply, staring straight up at the cabin ceiling, twisting his hat up in his hands.

 

“I’m starting to think that you have been right about the treasure.”

 

Will just groaned. It figures that it would take demonic intervention for Jack to admit that he might have been wrong about something.

 

*****


	8. Chapter 7  The Unexpected Intelligence Of Jack Sparrow

"Up! On your feet!"

 

Faith yawned, looking Mr. Gibbs up and down, a clearly unimpressed look on her face. The pirate brandished his gun in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, but the Slayer remained unfazed.

 

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice low and dangerous as she glared a hole in the obviously shaken pirate.

 

"The captain be wanting to speak with ya," Gibbs stammered, nodding his head at the sleeping witch at her side. "Both of ya."

 

"So, Captain Jack Sparrow found his voice again?" Faith snickered as she moved to shake Willow awake. "And here I was thinking that I scared him stupid. Well, stupider."

 

Gibbs gave an unhappy grunt at her insult of his captain, but otherwise remained silent. Faith smirked at him before reaching out and squeezing Willow's nose when the witch failed to wake up. Willow sputtered and gasped as her air was cut off, jerking awake and batting away Faith's hand.

 

"Evil," was all she managed to mutter before struggling into a sitting position. Willow blinked once or twice, squinting under the harsh rays of the sun. It was daytime once more, meaning that she had spent the night sleeping on the deck. That certainly explained why her back was so sore. Shooting an unhappy look at the pirates around her, Willow allowed Faith to drag her to her feet before she spoke again.

 

"Where-"

 

"To see the captain," Faith answered her abruptly. "Apparently Jack's decided to brave another encounter with me."

 

"Don't," Willow warned her.

 

"Don't what?" Faith asked, obvious confusion on her face.

 

"Don't do or say whatever you were planning to when we go see Jack," Willow clarified. "Your last attempt to discuss things with the captain got us back in chains."

 

Faith snorted but kept her tongue, seemingly agreeing to Willow's terms for the time being. Gibbs jabbed her once with his pistol, motioning for her to get on with it. Giving him the darkest look she could muster, the Slayer began to stomp her way across the deck, heading for the door she knew would lead to Jack's chambers. Willow followed at a much slower pace, eyes darting all over the deck as she tried to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It seemed like a good idea that Jack was ready to talk, but if it turned out that he only wanted to talk about killing them or marooning them somewhere, Willow knew they would be screwed.

 

Gibbs knocked on the cabin door twice, stilling when he heard the affirmative from inside. He pushed open the door and all but shoved both girls in before slamming it the door shut once more.

 

"Cripes was he in a bad mood," Faith muttered, ignoring the look that Willow shot her. The Slayer looked around the captain's lodgings, taking her sweet time before letting her eyes fall on two men standing tensely by the only window. "Well boys?"

 

Jack made a gesture, signalling them to take a seat. Spying two chairs just opposite the pirates, Faith led the way, clanking all the while. She dropped into the chair with a huff, pulling on her chains a couple of times before looking up to face her captors.

 

"These can't really hold me, you know," she murmured, ignoring Willow once more when the witch squeaked in alarm. "You guys have obviously figured it out. I'm not your average girl from New England, and you guys aren't your average pirates. Those demons may have frightened you, but you weren't exactly surprised by them. Why's that?"

 

"I'll be asking the questions here lass," Jack drawled, stumbling his way over to his desk and placing his pistol on the top. "Now, I'm not going to bother threatening you with weapons, because that didn't exactly turn out the best for me before. But I am still captain of this ship and if you wish to stay on it, you're going to giving me the truth for a change."

 

"Not that we don't appreciate that assistance you gave during the attack," Will interjected quickly. "But with the sudden appearance of two strange girls and then a horde of monsters on this ship, we have to be cautious."

 

"What would you like to know?" Willow asked softly.

 

"What manner of creature are you girl?" Jack demanded quickly, jabbing his forefinger Faith's way. The Slayer resisted the urge to return his one-fingered gesture with one of her own, instead letting a cool smile cross her face. Jack glared at her apparent aloofness, swiping a bottle of something (no doubt liquor) off his dresser and taking a big swig.

 

"Are you a demon, like those things from before?" Jack snapped, a bit of rum spraying Faith's way. The Slayer made a face but shook her head.

 

"Nope, not even close drag queen."

 

"A witch then?"

 

"Not likely. Listen Jackie-boy, there is no way that you could possibly even begin to comprehend what I am so don't even bother-"

 

"A Vampire Slayer?"

 

Faith stopped mid-sentence, her surprise too real to cover. Willow turned her head Jack's way, confusion all over her face as she looked the swaggering pirate over. Will looked equally confused, glancing from Jack to Faith to Jack again.

 

"What's a Vampire Slayer?" he asked finally.

 

"It's exactly what it sounds like mate," Jack snorted. "A girl that slays vampires, savvy? And yes vampires are real Will. I've seen a couple before in my life, most in England, another reason why I avoid going there as much as I can. Had the most horrible experience while I was there . . ."

 

"What do you know about the Slayer?" Faith demanded, her shock fading away into anger. "Who the hell are you man?"

 

"Captain Jack Sparrow, of course," Jack replied flippantly. "Of course, during my stay in England I was Father Smith, a rather low-level member of the Anglican church."

 

"You're a priest?" the disbelief was evident in Willow's voice. Will snorted at that, shaking his head in disgust.

 

"He's no priest," the First Mate informed them. "But he does have this nasty habit of commandeering the dress of others and then proceeding to pose as them for however long it suits his purposes."

 

"And why would being a priest suit your purposes?" Faith couldn't help but ask.

 

"That is totally irrelevant," Jack snapped quickly, a mildly embarrassed look crossing his features before it disappeared. "Anyway, as I was saying before, during my time in England I happened to come across one of those rather unpleasant undead walkers of the night. Nearly had my neck he did."

 

"How did you get away?" Willow asked.

 

"Please girl, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! It takes more than one cowardly vampire to stop me."

 

"You got saved by the Slayer, didn't you?" Faith interjected before Jack could continue. The captain looked mildly affronted, but then nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Ay, I was saved by a little lass of no more than fifteen," Jack shook his head. "Real blow to the ego that was, but then I was told that it was her job to do such things, so I felt a tad bit better. Her mentor, the Seer or Observer or whatever the blazes he called himself, he told me what she was after I proved too relentless to be pushed aside. Of course, it helped that he thought I was a priest and not a pirate, for surely he would have had his little Slayer string me up and turn me over to the King's Guard as soon as possible. But all that was over seven years ago and a time of my life best left in the past. But tell me girl, are you the Slayer? And you, little lady, are you her Observer?"

 

"Watcher," Faith corrected peevishly. "And yeah, I'm the Slayer, as you already guessed. So now what?"

 

"But if that little girl in England is the Slayer, how can she be-"

 

"Slayers die Will," Jack interrupted his friend. "They die rather quickly, I'm told. Pity it is, for never have I seen a braver person than that little lass."

 

Faith frowned, watching as a somewhat sorrowful expression flitted across the face of Jack Sparrow. The pirate seemed lost in his thoughts, for once looking serious enough to be called a captain. But it was gone as quick as it came, Jack shoving off the moment and shaking himself.

 

"And once they die, another is called," he finished, looking Faith up and down. "You're awfully old to be a Slayer. I was told that they do not often live past eighteen."

 

"I'm special," Faith tossed back. Jack sneered.

 

"I bet you are."

 

"Listen, this is getting us nowhere," Willow sighed, tugging on her chains tiredly. "You can't keep us locked up, especially if those demons decide to come back. They didn't show up on your ship just for the hell of it. They probably wanted something or someone from you. They didn't get it the first time around, so they will definitely be back."

 

"You can't be sure of that," Jack protested.

 

"Yes we can," Faith told him. "We've had a few run in with this kind of demon before. They're very special, minions for one really powerful evil that does not give up that easy. Willow's right; they'll be back, probably with more than the last time. And they'll keep coming until they get whatever it is that they want."

 

"I told you that treasure was cursed," Will muttered darkly under his breath. Jack heaved a great sigh at this and Faith could tell that this was an old argument.

 

"Why would you think that?" Willow asked before Jack could open his mouth to object, or more likely say something completely inane and off topic.

 

"We've had trouble with pieces of it before," Will revealed. "A chest among the treasure contained pieces of cursed gold. Only recently have we been able to break that spell and you would think that he would learn to leave well enough alone-"

 

"But it's gold Will!" Jack whined. "I couldn't just leave a horde like that there! Besides, how was I supposed to know that the whole damn thing would turn out to be cursed? I mean, think of the odds!"

 

Faith exchanged a look with Willow, tuning out the sounds of the ensuing fight between captain and First Mate.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the Slayer asked softly. Willow nodded once, biting her lip nervously.

 

"Whatever they brought on board, the Bringers want it," the witch muttered. "But what part of it that they want, I'm not sure that I'll be able to tell."

 

"Only one way to find out," Faith replied. Willow nodded once more and fell silent, grimacing when Jack decided to ignore Will and drain the last drops of rum from his bottle. Sober Jack Sparrow was hard enough to understand, Willow wasn't looking forward to dealing with the man while he was intoxicated.

 

"Hello? Remember us?" Faith called for their attention, shaking her head when Jack nearly tripped over his own feet turning around to face them. "We've decided that we're going to help you deal with your little demon problem."

 

"Why?" Jack demanded, more than a little suspicious.

 

"Because in return, you're going to release us and take us safely to land," Faith returned evenly. "Look, we got dumped here for a reason, and no matter how much it pains me to say it, it looks like that reason is helping you out of whatever mess you've made. The sooner we sort this out, the sooner Willow and I can work on getting ourselves home. So just take these damn chains off before I break them and show us to the damn treasure."

 

"The treasure?" Jack repeated, his tone slightly panicked. "You're not going to try and confiscate it are you? I'm warning you now; it's mine even if it is cursed. I've worked hard to get that treasure-"

 

"You mean steal that treasure," Will interjected with scorn.

 

"-and I'm not giving it up that easily," Jack finished, sending his friend a dark look. Willow rolled her eyes.

 

"We don't want to take your treasure," she assured the captain. "We just want to figure out what it is you have that the Bringers want. Once we figure that out, we've got a greater chance of getting rid of them for good. Think about it Jack; do you really want another showdown with those things? All we have to do is find out what they want and then get rid of it or something."

 

Jack seemed to deflate, kicking the corner of his dresser dejectedly. "Fine," he muttered, obviously not liking the idea of having to fork over any bit of his treasure, be it cursed or not. "You will be shown the loot we took, but I'm going to supervise you myself. Will too."

 

"Fine," Willow assented, brightening considerably when Jack motioned for Will to unlock their chains. The metal fell to the floor with a clank, the witch rubbing her wrists slowly as she waited for Faith to be released as well. The Slayer bounded out of her chair once her chains were taken off, practically bouncing her way out the door as she urged the others to follow her. Will watched her go with amusement, turning to give Willow a look.

 

"She doesn't like being tied up," the witch offered. "Bad memories."

 

Will frowned and opened his mouth to ask for clarification when Jack sauntered past, throwing an arm around Willow and guiding her out the door. The witch started, but then resigned herself to be led by Jack to wherever the treasure may be. Faith waited for them on the deck, tapping her foot impatiently while Jack rambled on about a whole lot of things that made no real sense to Willow.

 

"I dare say lass, you're awful young to be one of them Watchers. Had I know the stuffed shirts had lovely little things like you running around their headquarters, I might have been persuaded to stay in England for some time. Of course, that's all in the past now and I'm not one for regrets. Live my life the way that I want, not bound by anyone's rules. It's all about the freedom love, the life of a pirate. Freedom, gold, and rum . . . Say, where is my rum? Gibbs! You wretched louse of a pirate! Where'd you stash my rum?"

 

*****


	9. Chapter 8  It's All Big And Shiny . . .

Faith frowned, shifting through a pile of gold pieces laying in front of her. Most of it was coins, from all over the world, some rusty and some shiny, but none of it all that special. It was just gold, a lot of gold mind you, but still, just gold.

 

When she had vocalized that opinion a few minutes ago, Jack had nearly fainted from shock. He had spent the next few moments explaining to her in detail that his treasure was not just gold. It was freedom, beauty, and some other stuff. Faith had tuned him out not too long into his tirade, moving from one pile of gold to the next. And still, she couldn't find one remotely suspicious object among the lot.

 

Of course, she didn't quite know what she was looking for. There was the obvious object with any sort of strange markings on it, but there was just so much junk in this mess. Willow had decided that the average coins probably weren't magical in any sense, so they were separated from the rest of the things. Faith kept separating the coins from the necklaces, jewels, and other treasure while Willow was taking a closer look at everything.

 

Casting a look over at the redhead, Faith smirked to find that Willow was seated on the floor of the cabin with Jack right next to her. The captain was reprimanding the witch on the way she was handling his precious treasure. Willow was ignoring him, looking things over and casting them aside when she found nothing of significance. There was a large pile of discarded treasure just beyond her that just kept growing by the minute.

 

Jack was not fazed by her behaviour, taking the things she had cast away and decorating the witch with them. Willow was currently wearing a very expensive looking tiara and several different necklaces around her neck. Every now and then Jack snatched up her hand and shoved another ring onto her fingers. Willow was giving Jack irritated looks

but the captain chose to ignore them. He was far too interested in enjoying himself and had decided on the witch as the best source of entertainment. He had tried to carry on the same way with Faith and Will, but had very wisely decided against it after Faith had growled at him. Will had simply looked at his captain until Jack had gone away.

 

Faith grumbled unhappily as she shoved more things Willow's way, pushing more coins into Will's hands. He just shook his head as he took the coins, giving the Slayer a bored expression.

 

"We have been down here for hours," he complained.

 

"Your fault for having so much treasure," Faith grinned at him, wiping her hands on the front of her loaned trousers and sitting down on the wooden floor. "Anything yet Red?"

 

"Nope," Willow sighed, rubbing her at forehead and frowning when she saw the amount of rings on her fingers. She tossed Jack a look but the captain was far too busy checking his reflection in a nearby mirror. "And I'm not too sure if we'll find what we're looking for. This is just gold and stuff. None of it looks cursed or magical. Some of it is very old, but that doesn't mean they've got any sort of power."

 

"So it's a bust?" Faith grumbled unhappily, flicking at a pile of gold coins by her hand. Willow just sighed and went back to combing through the objects at her feet. Jack had abandoned his mirror and was now looking about the room in confusion.

 

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked, bending and looking over Willow's shoulder as she carried on. "There's nothing cursed in the treasure. We left all the cursed items back on the island."

 

"We don't know that for sure Jack," Will replied before any of the girls could. "So just sit tight and let the girls go through everything. It can't hurt to check."

 

Jack just snorted and dropped back to the floor beside Willow. The witch did her best to ignore the man, even when he picked up a pile of earrings from the treasure and held them up to her ear.

 

"Nope, not the right colour," and with that he threw the earrings back on the pile and began to pull out other bits of jewelry, sliding two rings onto his own fingers before turning back to Willow with a gold bracelet in hand.

 

"Jack, stop that," Will sighed as he watched his captain adorn Willow with various bits of his treasure. Jack just ignored him, muttering to himself about some earrings that would match perfectly with the tiara Willow was sporting before he went off in search of said earrings. Willow watched him saunter off before rolling her eyes and prying one or two rings off her right hand. Having three or four rings on each finger was really hampering her ability to shift through the treasure. Of course, Jack would come back and just replace the rings with new ones. Honestly, the guy was nothing more than a child at times.

 

Faith was still grumbling as she shoved more bits of treasure Willow's way, motioning for Will to take another pile of coins from her. The witch looked up when her friend pushed more stuff her way, a resigned look crossing her features before she shook her head and returned to her task.

 

Hours later, they were nearly done. Faith sat by Willow, fiddling with the necklace Jack had put on her. Sometime before dinner Faith had finally relented and let Jack dress her up like he had Willow. At least it kept him busy and quiet because if she had to hear one more speech about how perfect and free this ratty old boat was, she was most likely going to maim Jack.

 

"This is ridiculous," Willow sighed, pausing in her search long enough to rub some warmth back into her tired hands. Will passed the tired witch was some food and drink, which she took with a grateful smile. However, her smile soon faded as she looked back to the treasure in front of her. There was only one very small pile of things left and she had the sinking feeling that what she was looking for was not in that pile.

 

"What do we do now?" Faith asked as Willow picked up her task again. "I guess if this is a bust then we'll have to go through all the coins tomorrow, though I doubt there's anything among them," Willow shook her head. "After that, we're just going to have to search the whole damn boat. And if we still don't find anything, well, then I would be out of ideas."

 

"Fantastic," Faith muttered sarcastically, squinting at the last five items before Willow before turning to face Jack and Will. "Are you sure that's it?"

 

"That's all the gold," Will confirmed. Willow looked up and gave him a thoughtful look.

 

"You didn't bring anything else from that island did you?" she asked suddenly. "Like a shell or a chest or a plate or something. It doesn't necessarily have to be treasure."

 

"No plates or anything of the kind," Will answered before Jack brightened and slapped his first mate's chest quickly.

 

"You forgot to show them your thing," Jack reminded him. Faith felt her eyebrows rise.

 

"His thing?"

 

"My thing?" Will repeated.

 

"Yes!" Jack pushed him in the direction of the door. "You know that red thing you keep polishing in your room."

 

"I'm getting a very naughty mental picture here," Faith whispered to Willow in mirth. The witch just rolled her eyes and went back to inspecting the last two pieces of treasure before her. Will finally seemed to understand what his captain was saying and ran off in the direction of his cabin.

 

"Will went to go get his thing," Faith informed Willow with barely contained laughter.

 

"Honestly Faith," Willow moaned in exasperation. "Grow up. We've got enough problems with the child captain over there."

 

"Hmm?" Jack snapped to attention quickly. "What was that love?"

 

"Here it is!" came the shout from Will. The first mate burst back into the cabin with a weapon balanced in his hands. Faith gasped at the sight of it, jumping to her feet quickly and snatching it out of Will's hands.

 

"Where did you get this?" she demanded fiercely.

 

"From the island of course," Jack answered carelessly. Will just looked at the agitated Slayer in shock, growing more confused when Willow shouted in alarm and pulled the scythe from Faith's hand.

 

"This can't be here," she told the Slayer. "It can't be here. It needs to be in Sunnydale, in that vineyard, or-"

 

"Buffy won't find it when she needs it," Faith finished for the witch. The Slayer turned back to the captain and the first mate, her face grave as she spoke to them.

 

"We know why we're here now."

 

~*~


	10. Chapter 9  Hell Is Not For Tourists

"No! Absolutely not! It'll be a cold day in hell before I agree!"

 

Faith growled and gave Willow a dirty look. The witch just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Jack swear up a storm. Will was also watching his captain with a confused expression on his face.

 

"Look," Faith tried again. "We're not asking you to come with or anything, because I sure as hell don't want to spend any more time with you than necessary. All we ask is that you take us there, or drop us off at the nearest port that can take us there."

 

"Not while I have breath in my body!" Jack shouted in response.

 

"That can be arranged," Faith grumbled.

 

"Jack," Will said with a roll of his eyes. "Aren't you being a little overdramatic? They're not asking you for your precious boat-"

 

"They're asking for something much worse!" Jack interrupted him as he turned on his heel and gave Willow a hard look. "You might think that ole Jack isn't quite right in the head and that you little lassies can take advantage of that, but you're wrong! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, not some mindless fool you can trick into a suicide mission."

 

"Then do as Faith said and drop us off somewhere," Willow pleaded with him. "Please Jack, be reasonable. We have to get there-"

 

"Nobody has to be there," Jack replied, dismissing her claim with a wave of his hand. "Nobody in their right mind would want to be there."

 

"Well, maybe we're not in our right minds," Faith snapped at him. "But that doesn't change anything. We need to get to that damn town-"

 

"That is no place for young ladies!"

 

"Who said we were ladies? And what do you care anyway?"

 

"Jack, what is the matter with you?" Will attempted to reason with his captain again. "What is it about this town that frightens you so much?"

 

"Did you not hear what they called it?" Jack asked his first mate. "Let me remind you. They want to go to the Boca Del Inferno. That's Spanish Will, Spanish for the Mouth of Hell!"

 

"It's just a name Jack," Will said evenly.

 

"It's more than just a name Will," Jack countered, pointing a finger Willow's way. "You're the Watcher, you know all sorts of things, you tell me: is that name just a name?"

 

Willow shifted uncomfortably under Jack's gaze. She cast her eyes to her hands and began to fiddle with one of the rings Jack had shoved on her hand before. "It might be more than just a name," she finally admitted.

 

"See?" Jack pounced immediately. "It's more than just a name! That town is as cursed as Barbossa and his men were. It's not a town that you want to be going to, Will. There's talk of demons and witches and all sorts of other creatures that thrive on the blood of men. It's a wretched place Will, you couldn't convince one pirate to willingly set foot in that town."

 

"But we need to go there," Willow reiterated. "Jack, we were sent here to find this scythe and take it back to that town-"

 

"Sent by whom?" Jack asked darkly. "You keep saying things about a mission, or being sent to my boat. I'm willing to go on a wee bit of faith, seeing how the young lass is the Slayer, but I'm not stupid, girl. What does that blasted piece of metal have to do with anything?"

 

"We can't tell you that," Faith replied angrily. "And you can't keep us on this damn boat-"

 

"Watch me," Jack interrupted again. "Even I'm not callous enough to let two girls wander into that damned place. I don't care if you are the Slayer, you'd be dead in under a day. That town is death, pure and simple."

 

"Perhaps Jack is right about this," Will said with uncertainty. "It doesn't sound like a very nice place."

 

"Preaching to the choir," Willow grumbled. "Jack, we're not just two girls walking blindly into danger. We know what we're doing. And trust me, whatever that town wants to throw at us, it's not going to be anything we haven't seen before."

 

"Dealing with stuff like that is our job," Faith reminded him. "And it's not like we'd be staying all that long. Just in, put the scythe away, and off on our merry way. You don't have to come with. In fact, it would be better if you just dropped us off and sailed away."

 

"And how would you suppose to get around with any help?" Jack asked her. "Have you any money? Any idea of how to get where you're going? Any of your own clothes? Do you know even a word of Spanish?"

 

Willow looked down at the baggy and dirty clothes that had been loaned to her by Isabella and knew that Jack was right. There was no way they'd be able to wander around without being noticed. Girls in this time were suppose to wear dresses, which they did not have, and it wasn't like Jack could drop his anchor off the coast of Sunnydale without raising quite a few eyebrows. And she didn't know about Faith, but her Spanish was definitely rusty.

 

"We'll manage on our own," Faith replied curtly.

 

"I'd like to see that," Jack scoffed. Willow grabbed Faith's arm, stopping the Slayer before she could open her mouth again. The witch measured up the captain carefully, folding her arms across her chest and looking him square in the eye.

 

"What's your price?" she asked.

 

"What?" Jack replied in confusion.

 

"What's your price?" she repeated, waving off Faith's protest with a wave of her hand. "What's it going to take to get you to agree? We need to get there Jack, there's no way around that. And to do that, we are going to need some help. So tell me, what's it going to take?"

 

"Lass, you have no gold, no jewels, no possessions of any kind," Jack reminded her. "How would you expect to pay me if I did come up with a fee?"

 

"I'd find a way," Willow replied with determination. "So tell me Jack, what's it going to take?"

 

Jack fell silent, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked at Willow. After a brief silence, the captain turned to his dresser, removing some paper from the top drawer before facing both girls again.

 

"I want this," Jack said, handing Willow the paper. The witch took the paper with some confusion. It was only after she got a good look at what was on the paper that she understood what he was asking.

 

"Are you serious?" she asked softly.

 

"Very much so," Jack replied. Faith looked between Willow and Jack, tapping her foot in irritation.

 

"What?" the Slayer demanded.

 

"He wants Book of Isshu," Willow answered. "It's the book of all things that were lost-"

 

"But that can be found with said book," Jack explained. "I want it. That's my price."

 

"How are we even suppose to find this?" Faith asked.

 

"The Council has it," Willow replied. "Giles told me about it once. But they keep it hidden. You'd have to go right into Council Headquarters and then to the vaults, and provided you can get into them, then you can get at the book. And even then, the Council isn't about to let this book go, no matter what the reason. Jack, this is damn near impossible."

 

"Damn near improbable," he corrected her. "But entirely possible. Especially now that I have a real life Watcher and Slayer on hand. Now, do we have an accord?"

 

"You want them to steal from their own people?" Will asked incredulously. "Jack, that's just-"

 

"We'll do it."

 

Jack faltered and then frowned, cupping his hand around his ear and leaning closer to Willow. "Say that again love, I didn't quite hear you."

 

Willow shook her head in resignation and repeated herself. "We'll do it. But then you have to take us to the Boca Del Inferno."

 

Jack smiled and stretched his hand out to her. "It's a deal."

 

*****


	11. Chapter 10  Are You Stupid Or Something?

"Wills, I hate this plan. I hate it more than I've hated anything in my life. I hate this more than wearing a dress. Why the hell did you make this deal? Are you stupid or something?"

 

"I'm not stupid," Willow replied firmly as she shut the door to their cabin behind her. The witch leaned back against the door and heaved a sigh. Faith watched in concern as Willow slowly slid down the door to seat herself on the floor.

 

"Red?" Faith asked softly. The witch didn't respond right away and Faith moved to join her by the door. "Willow? Talk to me. Why did you make the deal?"

 

"Because Jack was right," Willow answered at last. "As much as it pains me to say this, Jack made a good point. Actually, he made several good points. We can't make it to Sunnydale on our own. Jack knows we're not exactly in familiar surroundings, but he doesn't know true that is. We know nothing about this world or how to act in it. It's not like we're going to fit in or anything. And even if we could, how the hell would we get ourselves to Sunnydale from . . . wherever the hell we are right now? Jack may be less than stable, but if we get him this book, he'll get us to Sunnydale without thinking twice about it."

 

"I hate to point out the obvious here, because you seem to have a lot invested in this plan, but he's a pirate Willow," Faith shook her head. "We can't be sure that he'll keep his promise. He could just take the book and leave us hanging dry."

 

"Except that he knows you're a Slayer, and even he has enough sense to be scared," Willow said with a tired chuckle. "Jack knows that if he doesn't keep his word, you'll hurt him a lot. Fear is a great motivator, Faith."

 

"I know that," Faith grumbled. "But Jack is unpredictable. What if he shoots us once we give him this damn book?"

 

"He won't," Willow assured her. "We won't let it happen. Besides, if Jack was as trigger-happy as that, he would have shot us days ago. And I don't really see Will letting Jack shoot us without fulfilling his end of the bargain. He's seems too much of a good guy for that."

 

"And he is always defending us against the she-captain," Faith agreed. "Fine, say all that goes well and we do get to Sunnydale, we still have to deal with Jack and this book. Now, I'm not the biggest fan of the Watchers' Council or anything, but I know that if they have that book locked up, it's probably for a very good reason."

 

"They do have a good reason," Willow said as she climbed to her feet. The witch walked towards her bunk and sat down. "There's something I have to tell you about this book, Faith."

 

"I figured as much," the Slayer replied as she made her way to her own bunk. "So, what's this book and why does Jack want it so badly?"

 

"It's the book of all things lost, like I said before," Willow explained. "And like Jack said, all those lost things can be found with this book. The book was blessed by a powerful witch named Isshu in 46 AD and he presented to the Watchers' Council as a gift. It's actually quite an impressive piece of work. To find something that was lost, all you have to do is write its name in the book and the book will lead you to it."

 

"And Jack's a pirate," Faith muttered darkly. "With this book, he'll get his hands on every last piece of gold there is."

 

"As long as it was lost, yeah he will," Willow agreed. "Faith, there's something else that you should know about this book. Isshu made this book for the Council for a particular purpose. Back then, the Council was just starting to organize itself into the system that it is today. They had been doing the research and writing the books for a couple centuries before that, but around 46 AD the Watchers began to take a more active role in the lives of Slayers. They only had one problem: they couldn't tell which girls were Potentials or which one would be Called after a Slayer died."

 

"So they used this book to find them once they were called," Faith finished for the witch. "Because if the girl that was Called wasn't any of the ones they trained, they considered her lost and used the damn book to find her."

 

"Luckily, they stopped using in the 1650s," Willow continued. "An alternative method was found to detect Slayers and Potentials, but the book was locked away because it was so valuable. The concern was that if the Council had been able to use it to find Potentials and Slayers before, if anyone got their hands on the book, they would be able to find them as well. That person could even hunt those girls if they wanted to . . ."

 

"The First," Faith sighed. "That's how the First got to all those Potentials before. It used the book."

 

"That's Giles's theory," Willow shrugged. "After the Council was blown up, Giles and a few other Watchers went through what was left. Most of the objects in the vaults were accounted for, others ruined, and a few weren't found at all. The book was one of them."

 

"Then I guess I do have my answer after all," Faith glared at her friend. "You are stupid! How the hell could you even consider giving that book to him!"

 

"Calm down, Faith," Willow hissed at her friend. The witch watched their closed door nervously and leaned in closer to Faith. She dropped her voice to a whisper before she spoke again. "Just because I told Jack we would help him get the book doesn't mean I agreed to let him keep it. As soon as we land in Sunnydale, I'm taking that book and sending it back to the Council vaults."

 

"That's a pretty dirty trick Willow," Faith grinned. "I like it."

 

Willow laughed tiredly and fell backwards onto her bed. "I figured you'd like that part."

 

~*~

 

"Jack, have you lost your mind?"

 

"I don't think so," Jack replied thoughtfully. "But if I have, once we have the book, we can look for it."

 

"You're mad," Will continued to rant. "You're completely mad. Why did you make that deal? You told me that that town was not any place for two ladies to go, and then you turn around and agree to take them there. What were you thinking?"

 

"I was thinking that I'm finally going to get me hands on the book of Isshu," Jack said with a grin. "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting that book? Ever since the first time I heard about it, back when I was nothing more than a boy. I've dreamed about having it Will, and now I'm going to have it in my possession."

 

"Don't you have enough gold?" Will demanded.

 

"What does gold have to do with it?" Jack asked, sounding genuinely confused.

 

"Isn't that what you want the book for?" Will asked. "To find lost gold?"

 

"No, I want it to find lost treasure," Jack clarified.

 

"That's the same thing," Will replied.

 

"No, it's not," Jack said. "I've told you before Will, not all treasure is silver and gold."

 

Will frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Then what lost treasure is Captain Jack Sparrow so anxious to find?"

 

"Can't let out all my secrets, Will," Jack grinned. "And don't worry about the ladies. I may have agreed to take them to the Boca Del Inferno, but I never said I was going to let them stay there."

 

Will paused and then chuckled. "You're a scoundrel, Jack, you really are."

 

Jack smiled and merely took a long sip of his precious rum. "Well, you know how the song goes . . . 'we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs'. Drink up me hearty, we've got a long trip ahead of us."

 

~*~


	12. Chapter 11  The Happiest Place On Earth

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

Faith’s lip was curled back into a sneer as she followed behind Will and Jack. Willow was right beside Faith, her hand gripping the Slayer’s arm for protection as she took in the various sights, sounds, and smells of the island of Tortuga. The witch gave a tiny squeak of alarm as a particularly drunk man came stumbling her way, but Faith redirected the man with one mighty shove in the other direction.

 

“Where the hell did you bring us, Drag Queen?” Faith practically snarled. Her eyes scanned the area around her, and her disgust was very apparent. Jack stopped in the middle of the alleyway and turned back to look at Faith with some curiosity.

 

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, there is,” Faith shot back. “Why the hell did you bring us to this dump?”

 

“We need supplies,” Jack reminded her. “And this is the only place where we can acquire all the things we need.”

 

“And by that he means this is the only island where he isn’t being hunted by the Royal Navy,” Will elaborated. “We could have gone to any other island for supplies, but Jack’s a little too well known. And he’s angered too many high officials in the King’s Navy.”

 

“Well, if our old mate Norrington would just learn to leave things be,” Jack muttered.

 

“Perhaps he could if you stopped raiding merchant ships on the way to Port Royal,” Will admonished him lightly.

 

“I can’t do that!” Jack retorted. “I’m a bleeding pirate, boy! It’s me job to raid merchant ships. It’s what I do.”

 

“Don’t you have enough gold?” Willow asked him cautiously. “I mean, all that stuff back on the ship-”

 

“Needs to be put safely away before we can make our way to the mother country,” Jack interjected. “And besides, that’s not likely to last too long. We pirates have large appetites.”

 

“And poor standards of personal hygiene,” Faith snapped, pulling a face when a practically toothless louse grinned at her. “God, if I don’t get out of here soon, I’m going to start bashing heads. All these guys here are either drunk or getting drunk, and they’re obviously feeling a bit horny-and I might have to kill some of them if they don’t learn to keep their distance.”

 

“Just ignore them, love,” Jack advised her as he started back down the alleyway. “Besides, we won’t be here long. Just a quick stop to get you some more appropriate apparel for you two. Can’t have you wandering around Europe in those things.”

 

“He’s right Faith,” Willow whispered to her friend. “If we’re going to get to England, we need to blend in a bit better. We’re a little conspicuous right now.”

 

“This is going to end in me wearing a dress, isn’t it?” Faith made a face. “This trip is really starting to get on my nerves.”

 

“Come, come!” Jack called impatiently. “We haven’t all day. And I want to get in a drink before we leave this rock.”

 

“You want to drink something from this place?” Faith looked slightly green. “Jack, I don’t think that’s a great idea. This place is a little unsanitary, God knows what’s in the food and drink.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t need to get drinks from here if someone hadn’t finished off my rum,” Jack said with an accusing glare directed Will’s way.

 

“You drank all the rum yourself,” the first-mate reminded his captain.

 

“Of course I did,” Jack snorted. “But you were supposed to stop me from drinking it all. It’s the first-mate’s job to do that.”

 

“I did stop you, and then I hid the rum,” Will replied with a roll of his eyes. “That’s when you stopped the ship and ordered the crew to find the hidden rum. And then you finished it.”

 

“Well, I still need more, now don’t I?” Jack returned snidely.

 

“Dude, if there was every anyone who didn’t need more rum, it would be you,” Faith said. “You’re tipsy enough when you’re sober. Drunk, you’re beyond useless.”

 

“Can we just get a move on it?” Willow asked in a whining tone. “I don’t really care for this place. Let’s just get what we need and get back to the ship.”

 

“Unimpressed with Tortuga?” Will asked with a laugh. Willow made a face, and then blushed bright red when they passed a very amorous couple who seemed to have selected the middle of the alleyway for their afternoon tryst.

 

“It’s a bit too . . . colourful for me,” Willow said slowly. “So can we please hurry it up?”

 

“Yes, yes, we’re almost there,” Jack muttered distractedly as he continued to lead them through the maze of alleys. Willow kept herself firmly wedged into Faith’s side, her wide eyes taking in the various scenes of debauchery and lewdness with acute embarrassment and discomfort. Faith scowled the entire way through Tortuga, levelling threatening looks towards anyone that dared to approach them. Will seemed to be in the same boat as Willow, though he wasn’t as surprised or embarrassed by the things he saw. In fact, he only seemed resigned by the state of Tortuga, and slightly disapproving.

 

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to be right at home. The captain was downright cheerful as he led his companions through the alleyways, stopping every now and then to chat with a few of the louts cluttering the way. He practically skipped the entire way, twirling his walking stick merrily and using it to point out various different parts of the town he had frequented before.

 

“And this is where I first met Gibbs, the old drunkard! He was then in the process of being tossed out of this establishment for chasing after the innkeeper’s wife, and then getting caught by the innkeeper when he finally caught her . . .”

 

Willow wrinkled her nose in distaste at some of the stories Jack shared with them, while Faith hardly paid the captain any attention. The Slayer was far too busy keeping her eyes open for signs of danger, especially of the supernatural kind. The attack on the ship was still fresh in her mind, and Faith was just itching to go another round with the Bringers. The hardships of the previous year had definitely not been forgotten, and there was nothing more that this Slayer would like to do than to beat some demon ass.

 

But she wasn’t likely to see any action today. Jack abruptly came to a stop and led them inside what appeared to be a tailor’s store. He entered without knocking and calmly made his way to the centre of the store. Before him was a large wooden desk that Willow supposed would function as something like the register area. Jack picked up a small bell that rested on the far left corner of that desk and gave it a little shake.

 

“Coming!” came the almost immediate response. A door opened from the back of the room and a harried looking brunette woman emerged. She wasn’t young by any standards, but she certainly wasn’t that old. Her face was slightly wrinkled, a few strands of grey were evident among her brown locks, and unlike most of the woman Willow had seen so far on this island, she had no gaudy makeup on her face.

 

“Julia!” Jack exclaimed with warmth. The woman, Julia, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack. After a few seconds of shock, she moved forward quickly and soundly slapped the captain across the face. Jack was turned sideways by the force of the slap, his hand already covering his reddening cheek.

 

“Oh, I like her already,” Faith chuckled.

 

Will looked at his captain with some impatience. “Did you deserve that one?” he asked sternly.

 

Jack winced and then nodded. “Oh, I deserved that one,” he confirmed.

 

“Does he get that kind of reception often?” Willow asked in shock.

 

“Aye, and he deserves every last one!” Juliet interjected with force. “You have a lot of nerve coming here, Jack Sparrow! After what you did . . .”

 

“And what did he do?” Faith asked.

 

“He skipped out on his bill, took half my inventory, and emptied my purse while he was at it,” Julia fumed as she waved a pair of scissors at Jack threateningly. “I ought to rip your throat out-”

 

“But you won’t,” Jack interrupted smoothly. “Not when I have come to right all past wrongs, and endeavour to reinitiate our past business relationship. I need some costumes, if you will-”

 

“You’ll be getting nothing from me, Jack Sparrow,” Julia snapped. “Not after the last time.”

 

“You’ll be reimbursed for the last time,” Will offered quickly. “In fact, you’ll get double of what he owes.”

 

“’Double‘?” Julia repeated with some interest.

 

“’Double’?” Jack repeated with some irritation. Will only nodded and then pointed towards Julia. Jack grimaced and then plastered a fake smile on his face. “Aye, double what I owe you for the last time. And I‘ll pay you for whatever we take today.”

 

Julia looked shrewdly at Jack for a few minutes before nodding her consent. “Aye, that’ll do it. Now, what do you need?”

 

“Dresses, appropriate dresses, for these young ladies,” Jack said with a nod towards Willow and Faith. “Nothing too fancy, just suitable enough to last them until we can get them dresses made in Europe.”

 

“You’re going to Europe?” Julia asked with an arched eyebrow. “Aren’t you wanted in five different countries over there?”

 

“Six,” Jack said with a grin. “But that’s besides the point. We just need about two dresses each. And another set of black robes, if you have them.”

 

“I really wish you wouldn’t insist on impersonating priests,” Will complained. “It’s wrong.”

 

“And for the last time today, I’m a bloody pirate! I think that impersonating a priest is one of the least sinful deeds I‘ve committed all year,” Jack looked annoyed. “Stop whining Will, and look for something you can fit into. You’ll be needing proper clothes once we get to the continent as well.”

 

“I have proper clothes,” Will argued.

 

“You have proper blacksmith’s clothes,” Jack corrected him. “You’ll need to appear a bit better than that in England. You honestly think the Watchers‘ Council will let you enter the building looking like that?”

 

“And you’ll walk in with no problems?” Will countered.

 

“But of course,” Jack said with a grin. “After all, they’ll all be happy to see Father Smith again. I’ve got quite a few friends there, I’ll have you know.”

 

“I bet you swindled every last one of them,” Will snapped at him.

 

“So what if I did?”

 

“Oh great,” Faith muttered as Will and Jack continued to argue. “They’re at it again. Those two are hopeless.”

 

“Worse than an old married couple,” Willow said in agreement.

 

“Jack brings that out in people,” Julia assured them. “Now, come on ladies. We’ll leave the boys to their squabbling and get you two into some dresses. Any colour preference? Old Clifford and his boys raided a pretty large merchant ship the other week, and we’ve got plenty of new materials in stock. Will you two be needing new corsets? I’ve got a few of those as well . . .”

 

~*~


End file.
